


Mind Over Murder

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-12-31
Updated: 1998-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Mind Over Murder

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Mind Over Murder by Andi C.

_Mind Over Murder_

by Andi Charleville 

_The characters of Methos, Duncan, Amanda, Richie, Anne and Joe belong to Rysher and Davis/Panzer and are used strictly for non-profit purposes. Charlie and the supporting characters are my inventions. You may wish to read "Wavelengths" to get more background info on Methos and Charlie's past._

* * *

The world's oldest man couldn't make up his mind. Black or red? Red or black? He debated with himself for a minute more, then took the black one up to the salesgirl to ring up his purchase. Halfway there, he felt a familiar buzz. "Not now" he thought to himself. There were too many people around. 

As he reached the counter, the bell over the store's front door dinged. Methos looked around to see Amanda and MacLeod walk in. He grimaced. He almost wished it had been someone looking for his head. He really didn't need to put up with this right now, especially with that unholy gleam he could see in MacLeod's eyes. 

MacLeod reached around him and grabbed the item off of the counter. He held the black lace teddy up to Methos' lean frame. "I've got to tell you, old man, this really doesn't do a thing for you." 

Methos pulled it out of MacLeod's hands and shoved it towards the salesgirl, along with his credit card. "Very funny, MacLeod. For your information, it's a present for Charlie. Today is our anniversary. We've been living together for six months." He signed the receipt the salesgirl handed him, and waited while she wrapped up his purchase. 

MacLeod just grinned that damned innocent smile of his. "Why do I get the feeling that you'll enjoy that gift a lot more than she will?" 

Amanda laid her hand on Mac's arm. "Now, Duncan, there's nothing that says a gift can't be enjoyed by both parties." She looked at Methos. "But, one word of advice. It's hell trying to get chocolate sauce out of black lace. Stick to whipped cream." With these words of wisdom, she sauntered over to check out the garter belts in the corner of the store, paying no attention to the two immortals staring after her. 

Methos looked at MacLeod. "I'm not sure I want to know just how she came by that bit of knowledge." Methos started laughing as he watched the tide of red sweep up MacLeod's neck and face. 

MacLeod looked away. This made Methos laugh even harder. "Oh, my God, who would ever have thought it of the eternal boyscout? What happened, Highlander? Run out of whipped cream and cherries?" By this time, Methos was laughing so hard, he had to grab onto the counter for support. 

Duncan just glowered at him, the blush still on his face. "If I were you, old man, I would forget what I just heard." 

"But you're not me, Highlander. I do believe Amanda's just given me a little tidbit of blackmail information. What will you do to keep this out of your official chronicle, I wonder?" He ducked out of range as MacLeod tried to grab him in a headlock. "Enjoy yourself, MacLeod. I know I will." He exited the shop, whistling. Carrying his package, he started to walk towards home. Whipped cream, huh? Maybe he should pick some up. You just never know when it might come in handy. 

* * *

Several hours later, Methos was standing at the oven, checking the casserole he had put in for dinner. Closing the oven door, he checked everything again. Table set, candles waiting to be lit, wine opened and chilling by the table. Music slow and dreamy, and the lights dimmed. Perfect. The only thing missing was Charlie. He heard the footfalls coming up the steps, then a key in the lock. He grabbed up the rose he had bought earlier, and waited as she opened the door. 

His breath caught as he saw her smile at him. "Good evening, love. A rose for a rose." He said, handing her the flower. Then he wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her passionately, their tongues dueling. After several enjoyable minutes, he raised his head to stare down into her beautiful green eyes. "I hope you're hungry. Dinner will be ready in just about ten minutes." 

She eyed him with the look of a contented cat. "Oh, I'm hungry all right, but not for food." She ran a finger down his face and neck, coming to rest upon his chest. Damn, this woman could arouse him with the simplest of gestures. He grabbed her hand before it could venture further south. 

"None of that, at least not yet. Dinner first, dessert later." He led her over to the couch and seated her. He took off her shoes and began massaging her feet. He watched while she closed her eyes in pleasure. "OOHH, that feels SO good." 

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and looked at him. "I knew when I left this morning that you were up to something, but I couldn't sense exactly what. You're getting good at hiding your thoughts from me. You've been practicing." 

"Well, it's difficult to surprise a psychic. I need to do something! Can't have you knowing what all your presents are before you open them." He had met Charlie more than five years ago in St. Louis, while taking a class on Paranormal Studies. "Besides, you were hiding things from me this morning, too. Neither of us knows what the other is giving us." 

He got up from the couch as the oven timer rang. He had just pulled on the oven mitts when he felt Charlie's arms slide around his waist from behind. "But it has been a glorious six months, hasn't it?" 

He leaned back against her. "Yes. It's been heaven." He turned in her arms, and kissed her. "I love you, Charlie. So much." He smiled down at her. "Why don't you pour the wine, while I get dinner out of the oven." He reached into the oven for the casserole. 

Charlie took the wine bottle out of the bucket. "You must consider this a special occasion, if you've chosen wine instead of beer. I do hope the cork didn't end up behind the fridge." She snickered as Methos put the casserole dish down on the hotplate. He threw the oven mitts on the counter and accepted the glass of wine Charlie handed him. 

Charlie raised her glass to his. "Here's to six wonderful months." 

Methos clicked his glass against hers and said "And to many more in the future." Once they drank their toast, Methos pulled out Charlie's chair, then went around to his own chair. Dinner was a pleasant affair. They never seemed to run out of things to talk about. And talk they did. Whether it was through actual words, or just with their minds. Their conversations ran to all sorts of things. 

Methos told her stories about his many adventures. After 5,000 years, he had plenty of stories. The best thing about being with Charlie was that even the horror of the things he had seen and done, he could communicate to her. Even if he couldn't say the actual words, she was able to "see" into his mind and know what he felt, what he thought. She even knew about his time as a Horseman. But she never judged him for what he had been, only what he was. Charlie was able to see into his soul, his very essence, to the man he really was. He was comfortable with her as he was with no other person. Not even with MacLeod, though they had a strong bond, forged because of the double quickening. Not even MacLeod knew him this well. 

And he knew Charlie, too. He could read her thoughts and feelings. Whenever he was around her, it was like being enveloped by a blanket. Her presence was warm and soothing. He had mentioned this to her, and surprisingly, she sensed the same thing from him. Their friends could see them both blossoming in each other's presence. Methos couldn't even get mad when Joe or Duncan teased him. He was too happy. He was even living a somewhat normal life, working during the day on the chronicles or handling Watcher business. But his evenings and nights belonged to Charlie. 

After the dishes were done, and the wine finished, Methos pulled Charlie into his arms, dancing to the music playing on the stereo. Even though no sounds could be heard in the apartment, thoughts and feelings were passing between the two. Finally, Charlie pulled away and walked over to where she had dumped her case when she had come home. She pulled out a small wrapped package and handed it to Methos. "Happy anniversary, darling." 

Methos sat down on the couch and tore into the package. When he saw what it was, he looked up at Charlie. "How?" 

She sat down next to him. "I remembered the stories you told me about your travels with Mark Twain. I had a friend of my keep a lookout for me, told him I wanted something really special. He found this." She looked uncertain. "Do you like it?" 

Methos shook his head, then laughed. "Like it? I love it. A first edition of 'A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court. Autographed by the author. Oh, the memories this brings back." He sat, reverently leafing through the fragile pages. He pulled Charlie closer to him and kissed her. "Thank you, love. It's a wonderful gift. And now, I have one for you, too." 

He reached for the package he had bought earlier, and handed it to her. "I'll have you know, I went through a lot of ribbing getting this for you. MacLeod caught me while I was getting it." 

Charlie unwrapped the package and pulled out the teddy. Her eyes seemed to deepen in color as she looked at it, then at Methos. She pulled him down for another kiss. "I can't wait to model it for you." 

Methos went around the couch until he was standing behind her. "I've been looking forward to seeing you wearing nothing but that teddy...and this." He placed his gift around her neck and secured the clasp. Charlie gasped as she looked at the pendant. Held on a slim silver chain was a small, beautiful teardrop emerald. Methos came back around to stand in front of her. "I knew when I saw it, that the color matched your eyes." 

Charlie stood and gathered the teddy. "Give me ten minutes." With that, she disappeared into their bedroom. Methos grabbed a beer from the fridge, and was just getting ready to take a drink, when he felt the buzz of an immortal. When the knock sounded at the door, he knew who it was. Damn, he'd kill MacLeod for coming over here tonight. He didn't want any visitors. 

He opened the door, preparing to tell MacLeod to get lost. But when he saw the look in MacLeod's eyes, he faltered. He could feel his heart sinking. "What is it?" he asked. 

MacLeod stepped inside. "Methos, have you seen Joe lately?" 

Methos shook his head. "Not for a day or so. Why?" 

"He was supposed to meet me tonight. When he didn't show up, I went over to his place. The door was open, and there were signs of a struggle." He took a deep breath. "There was also blood. Not a lot, but some. I'm not sure if it's Joe's, or the attacker's, but I'm worried." 

They both jumped as the door to the bedroom opened. Charlie walked out dressed in a robe. She had sensed Methos' agitation and figured that they had a visitor. Duncan looked sheepish. "Damn, I'm sorry. I forgot. Look, I'll go. Joe probably just forgot about tonight." 

Charlie stopped him before he got halfway to the door. "Duncan, you wouldn't have come over if you weren't sure something was wrong. Now, sit down and finish what you were saying. Methos, get Duncan a beer." She led Duncan to the couch, and watched as he ran his hands through his hair. 

Methos came back and handed the beer to Duncan. "The last time I talked to Joe was the day before yesterday. We had some Watcher business to discuss." 

Duncan took a swig, then put the beer down and started pacing. "It's just not like Joe to go off without saying something. And when I saw the blood in his apartment, I knew something had to have happened. I have no idea what, though." He looked at Charlie. "Do you think you can help?" He knew from talking to Methos that Charlie had the powers of a touch-telepath. She could pick up information about a person simply from handling an article that belonged to them. 

Methos looked at Charlie, trying to gauge her reaction. He knew that trying to pick up the information would exhaust her, but after listening to Duncan, he was also worried about Joe. 

Charlie didn't even hesitate. She liked Joe. And it was nice having another mortal that she could talk to about living with an immortal. She'd do whatever it took to help. "Did you bring something of his?" 

Duncan nodded and handed over one of Joe's shirts. Charlie took it from him, and wrapped her hands around the fabric. She focused all her energy on Joe's shirt, trying to fix his image in her mind. Duncan and Methos ceased to exist. Only the connection, only Joe. She was unaware that Methos had grabbed a pad of paper and a pen. But Methos had been through this with Charlie before. He wanted to be ready. 

Charlie sat that way for several minutes before she finally opened her eyes. They were bright, almost feverish. She continued to hold onto Joe's shirt. "Well, the good news is, that the blood isn't his. It belongs to one of the men who attacked him. Joe got in a few good licks before he was subdued. There were three men." 

Duncan sat up straighter. "Charlie, do you know why, or where Joe is now?" 

She shook her head. "I think they're holding him at the old abandoned fish cannery at the pier. I can tell you that Joe is alive right now. But I'm not sure for how long." She looked closely at Duncan. "Does the name 'Horton' mean anything to you?" 

Duncan reared back in surprise. "Horton? What the hell has he got to do with this?" 

"I'm not sure, it's just a feeling I'm getting." She watched as Methos and Duncan exchanged looks. "What has this Horton got to do with Joe?" 

Methos knew trying to keep anything from Charlie was hopeless. Besides, he figured the more she knew, the better. So he explained about Horton's renegade Watchers, and how the ones left blamed Joe for Horton's death. They had been in hiding for a couple of years now, but everyone was still on the lookout for them. 

Duncan got up, and checked to make sure his sword was secure inside his coat. He watched as Methos grabbed his coat and sword out of the closet, and kissed Charlie. "Don't wait up for me, love. Try to get some sleep." 

Charlie's voice stopped them before the door closed behind them. "Hey, guys, watch your heads, okay? I want them to stay attached to the rest of you." 

Methos and Duncan headed out to Duncan's car. "We should go by and pick up Amanda, don't you think, MacLeod? The more the merrier." 

Duncan nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, might as well try to even up the odds. Besides, she'll kill me if she gets left out of the fun." 

* * *

The three figures split up to make their way silently into the abandoned building. Their footsteps sounded like gunshots to them in the eerie silence. In the east end of the building, they could see lights coming from the office. As Duncan got closer, he could see Joe tied to a chair. His face was bruised and bloody. Damn bastards had been beating him! Duncan looked around from the shadows. There was only one way in or out of the room. And those bastards stood between him and Joe. 

He retreated back further into the shadows, and was soon joined by Amanda and Methos. He knew by the look on their faces that they had realized the same thing. They couldn't get into Joe before those men could kill him. They had a quick discussion and decided to try and distract the men from Joe. 

Not long after, a disheveled Amanda appeared in the doorway to the office. "Oh, I'm sorry to intrude." With that, she turned and ran back out the door and into the shadows. The three men looked stunned for a moment, then the one in charge looked at the other two. "Well, go and get her, damn it. Don't let her get away!" The two underlings charged off into the shadows after Amanda. 

Joe looked up through the eye that wasn't swollen shut, to the man who stood above him. "Why, Ray? How did Horton do it? You always hated him, everyone knew that. Why do you care if he's dead?" 

Ray backhanded Joe across the face. "Because his death was over an immortal. You're right, Horton and I didn't agree on most things, but we did on this. The immortals are an abomination to nature, and should be destroyed. You are a traitor, befriending them! Helping them. But not for long. You'll die tonight. And soon, so will your friend, MacLeod." 

"You can try." Ray turned towards the door just as the owner of the voice entered the room. 

Ray backed towards the wall, warily eyeing MacLeod as he advanced closer, his sword drawn. "Billy! Jack! Where are you?" he screamed. 

A second voice spoke up. "They can't help you anymore, Ray. They've joined Horton in hell. Soon, so will you." 

Ray looked at the second figure with hate in his eyes. "Pierson" he spat out. He turned towards Joe. "So, this is the secret you've been keeping, traitor. That you've let one of these monsters walk among us. You've been hiding him from everyone, even the Watchers." He pulled out his gun and aimed it at Joe. "I may not be able to kill you two, but Dawson isn't immortal. He won't return from the dead. Others will come to take my place, you know. We won't stop until all of you are destroyed. You aren't fit to walk this earth. You shouldn't exist." He pulled the trigger at the same time a small dagger flew through the air and found a home in Ray's throat. The gunshot sounded in the small room. Methos slumped to the floor as the bullet meant for Joe found his heart. Blood spilled and Methos lost consciousness. 

Amanda walked into the room to retrieve the dagger from the dead man. "Damned bastards. Never did know when to shut up." She cleaned the knife blade off on the dead man's coat. 

Duncan walked over to Joe and began to untie him. "Joe, you okay?" 

"Yeah, Mac. A little worse for wear, but I'll survive. Methos?" 

Duncan looked to the floor. "He should be coming around any minute now." 

Joe looked at Duncan. "How did you guys find me? I thought for sure I was a goner." 

"Charlie. I went over to your place when you didn't show up tonight. I saw the state your apartment was in and knew something was wrong. I grabbed one of your shirts and went over to Methos'. Charlie was able to tell us where you were being held." They looked down as Methos gasped and returned to life. He was coughing as Amanda helped him to his feet. 

He ran a hand over his bloodied shirt. "Damn, that hurt. Joe, you okay?" 

Joe nodded. "Thanks to you. Thanks, Methos. Thanks to all of you. Remind me to give Charlie a great big kiss when I see her." 

Methos just stared at him, eyebrows raised. "I'll kiss her for you. You just keep your lips off my woman." 

They heard sirens in the distance. Amanda looked at Duncan and Joe. "We'd better get going." 

Duncan nodded. "Joe, we're going to stop by the hospital. I want Anne to check you over." He was referring to his friend and ex-lover, Dr. Anne Lindsay. Joe just nodded wearily, an indication of the pain he was in from his injuries. Any other time, he would be protesting that he didn't need a doctor. 

They got to the hospital, and a nurse came out to the car with a wheelchair for Joe. He was taken into the emergency room, where Anne was on duty. She came out a while later and found the three immortals in the waiting room. 

"Joe is going to be sore for a few days, but he'll be okay." She said. "He's got two cracked ribs and some minor cuts, but nothing serious. Can I asked what happened?" 

"Off the record, Anne?" Duncan asked. He waited until she nodded, then glanced around to be sure they were alone. He explained about Ray and the renegade Watchers. When he got to the part where Methos took the bullet for Joe, she glanced at Methos, a question in her eyes. 

He nodded and pulled his shirt up for her inspection. "It's okay. It's already healed. I'm fine." 

Anne shook her head at them. "I'm no expert, but judging from where the bullet went in, if Joe was sitting down, it would have hit him in the head. You saved his life." 

Amanda approached Anne. "What about the police? We just left the men at the warehouse. Will they need to be notified because of Joe's injuries?" 

Anne shook her head. "Only gunshot wounds have to be reported to the authorities. Joe's just been telling the others that he was mugged my two masked men, but that he doesn't want to involve the police since they were scared away before anything was stolen. It'll be left at that. Look, I'm admitting Joe overnight for observation. Just a precaution. Why don't the three of you go on home and get some rest? He'll be released in the morning." She walked back to the nurse's station to get Joe admitted and settled for the night. 

Duncan and Amanda dropped Methos off at his apartment. When he opened the door, the living room was dark. Charlie must have already gone to sleep. He locked up and walked into the bedroom. He quietly slipped past the bed where Charlie slept peacefully and walked into the bathroom to shower. He was still bloody from the bullet wound. 

When he walked out of the bathroom, he was met with the sight of Charlie stretched out on the bed, wearing a mischievous smile, the black lace teddy, and the emerald pendant. She held out a beer, and patted the bed next to her. "Come, sit next to me and tell me what happened." 

Methos climbed onto the bed and took a drink from the beer. Leave it to Charlie to know just what he needed. He explained about Ray and his friends and Joe's injuries. When he reached the part where he jumped in front of Joe as the gun went off, she shivered and hugged him close. "I sensed your 'death', but didn't feel your quickening, so I knew your head was still attached to your shoulders. But all the same, I'm glad you're home and safe." 

Methos said, "By the way, Joe wanted me to thank you for your help. This is from him." And he kissed Charlie softly. Then he kissed her again. 

She met his eyes, a smile playing about her lips. "Was that from Joe, too?" 

"No, that was from me. And so is this." He kissed her neck. "And this." He nipped her earlobe. "And this." He pressed her back onto the bed and proceeded to divest her of one of her gifts. She wore only the emerald pendant as he made love to her long into the night. 

* * *

One week later, Methos was at his computer when he heard the key in the lock. He looked at the clock. Charlie was home early. She stumbled into the apartment, followed by Dr. Jacobs, her boss and mentor at the Seacouver Paranormal Institute. Methos stood up and rushed over to her. She was pale, shivering and looked exhausted. He led her over to the couch and laid her down. He looked up at Dr. Jacobs. "What happened?" 

"She attempted to do a 'reading' for the police." Methos knew a "reading" was when Charlie attempted to connect with someone who didn't have any kind of paranormal gifts. Dr. Jacobs continued. "Have you been reading about the serial killer that has been preying on young women in the city?" 

Methos nodded. The stories had been appearing in the papers for weeks now. The killer had taken his first known victim almost two months ago. So far, ten girls had been killed, their mutilated bodies always turning up at the same park three days after they disappeared. Though the police had staked out the park, and tried numerous decoys, they had yet to catch the killer, or get any clues as to his identity. 

"Don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. The police haven't made it public yet. It's just that Charlie is going to need your support, and to do that, you need to know what's going on. The latest victim is still alive, but she's in a coma. The police came to the Institute to request our help. Charlie is the strongest one, and she agreed to try and do a reading. She went to the hospital and tried to make contact with the comatose girl. I wasn't in the room, so I'm not sure if she was able to pick up anything, but when she came out, she was exhausted. The police offered to drive her home, but I figured I should let you know what's going on. Take care of her, Adam. She needs your strength right now." He laid his hand on Adam's shoulder. "You're good for her, Adam. You can be strong when she's not. I'm glad she has you. 

He picked up the coat he discarded earlier. "Tell Charlie to take tomorrow off. She needs rest. Take my advice, and take the phone off the hook." 

Methos' question halted the doctor. "What about the press? They're not going to find out about Charlie's part in this, are they?" 

Dr. Jacobs shook his head. "The agreement the Institute has with the police department insures that all information on our people is kept strictly confidential. We've worked with them before, and have had no problems." Methos nodded and walked Dr. Jacobs to the door, locking it behind him. He returned to the couch and watched Charlie for a moment. Then he picked her up, carried her into the bedroom and undressed her. She was unfocused and oblivious to him. He gently tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead. "Sleep, my love. I'll be here when you wake up." 

Later that evening, as Methos was working on the computer, he began to feel uneasy. Moments later, he heard Charlie thrashing about in their bedroom, whimpering in terror. He raced into the room, sword held ready in his hand. Charlie seemed to be in the grip of a nightmare. The covers were thrown off, and her head was tossing from side to side. Laying down the sword, Methos felt her forehead. Her skin was cold and clammy, and she was pale. Suddenly, she bolted upright, and scrambled away from where he sat on the edge of the bed. She choked off a cry of alarm as she realized it was Methos. Just as quickly, she collapsed back onto the bed, trying to calm her breathing and heart rate. 

Methos made no move to touch her. He waited until she reached out her arms to him. Then he gathered her close and held her, running his hands up and down her back in a soothing motion. After several moments, he held her away from him, and brushed away her tears with his fingers. "Do you want to talk about it now, or wait until later?" 

"Later. Oh, God, not now. Methos, just hold me. Please hold me." Her voice was shaking with the force of her emotions. She was more scared than he had ever seen her. This had to be connected with the reading she had attempted earlier in the day. What had she seen? 

"Shh, it's okay. Do you want to try and go back to sleep, or would you rather take a shower first?" Her gown was soaked. 

Charlie took a deep breath. "Shower. I feel filthy, dirty." 

Methos helped her into the bathroom. Once she was in the shower, he changed the sheets on the bed, and pulled out one of his shirts for her to wear, leaving it outside the shower stall. Then he went into the living room. He shut down his computer and made sure everything was locked up. He poured a small glass of brandy for Charlie. Returning to the bedroom, he got ready for bed and waited until he heard the shower turn off. 

He handed the brandy to Charlie as she came out of the bathroom. Settling her in bed, he got in next to her. Taking the now empty glass out of her hand and placing it on the nightstand, he pulled Charlie into his arms, and lay down. "Dr. Jacobs said for you to take the day off tomorrow. How does a picnic on the beach sound?" 

"No. I want somewhere with a lot of people, a lot of noise." 

"The amusement park, then? You can try and persuade me to go on all those rides that are guaranteed to make a person throw up." 

That got a smile out of her, just as he'd hoped. She nodded. 

"How about if we ask MacLeod and Amanda to come along? We can see how dizzy we can make MacLeod. That should be good for a few laughs." 

Charlie nodded again, while trying to cover up a yawn. The brandy was starting to work. He tucked her head under his chin and began rubbing her back. Soon, her breathing became soft and even, telling him she was asleep once again. He hated to push her, but tomorrow evening, he'd get her to tell him about the nightmare. He wasn't going to let it fester inside her. 

* * *

They returned to the apartment late the next afternoon. The foursome had had an enjoyable time at the park. Amanda and Charlie had both giggled like a couple of high school girls as Methos and Duncan had won stuffed animals and trinkets for them at the game booths. They had stuffed themselves with hot dogs, popcorn and soda. The ladies had even convinced them to go on most of the rides. Methos was thankful that he hadn't embarrassed himself by losing the contents of his stomach, although, he had felt a little green there for a few minutes. After the park, the four of them had an early dinner at a little seafood and steak place MacLeod had suggested. 

Returning to their apartment, Charlie threw herself onto the couch, her face obscured by the four foot high purple teddy bear in her lap that he had won throwing baseballs. Such silly games, but he'd have done it all over again to see the smile it brought to her face when the park worker handed her the bloody thing. Purple monster was probably going to end up joining them in bed tonight! 

Charlie put the bear down at the other end of the couch, and stretched her legs out in front of her. "Oh, that was so much fun. Thanks, honey, I really needed this today." 

"Always glad to be of service, you know that." 

She looked at him. "I know. And I know how difficult it's been for you not to make me talk about last night. I just needed the time to try to get everything settled in my mind." 

"Then you were able to make contact with the comatose victim?" Methos looked concerned. Charlie wasn't sure if it was for her, or the girl in the coma. 

"Images mostly. God, Methos, they were horrible. I knew what had been done to her before I went in there. The police detectives and the doctors briefed me. But to actually see from her point of view what she had gone through. It's a miracle she's still alive." 

Methos sat down next to her on the couch, dislodging the teddy bear in the process. He pulled Charlie close. "So, what now? Are you going to try again, or did you get what the police needed yesterday?" 

"I'm not sure. The images I got were disjointed, fuzzy. But I do need to talk to the detectives. I was so out of it yesterday, Dr. Jacobs said I couldn't give them anything yet. I was brought home almost as soon as I had finished." 

"So, do you want to see if the detectives want to come here?" Methos asked. 

"No," she cried. "No. I don't want to talk about it here. Not in our home. I...I don't want to feel...dirty in my own place. You know what I mean?" 

Methos considered for a moment. "Well, then I guess the police station would be the best bet, don't you think?" 

"Yes, that would be okay. Can you call for me? The detective in charge is a man named Mason. Bill Mason. And, Methos?" 

He turned back toward her, his hand poised over the phone. "Yeah?" 

"Will you come with me? I really don't want to be alone while I go over all of this with them." 

He returned to her side. "Of course I will. I'll make sure Detective Mason knows that I plan on being in the room with you. If he doesn't agree, I'll sic Dr. Jacobs on him." 

Charlie laughed, and he saw some of the tension drain out of her. "Yeah, Dr. Jacobs does seem to dig in his heels when it comes to protecting his people, doesn't he?" 

"Like a bulldog." He picked up the phone, and dialed the number on the card that Charlie had given him. When the phone was answered, he asked for Detective Mason. 

"Detective Mason, Homicide. Can I help you?" the gruff voice said. 

"Detective, my name is Adam Pierson. I believe you met my girlfriend, Charlie Monroe, yesterday? She's with the Seacouver Paranormal Institute." 

"Yes, I did. What can I do for you?" 

"Charlie asked me to call. She's ready to come in and tell you the results of her 'reading' yesterday. Can we go ahead and set up a time?" 

"Where do you live, Mr. Pierson? I can leave right now." 

"If you don't mind, Charlie wants to do this at the police station. She's afraid if she talks about it here at home, it will make the place feel...dirty. This needs to be a haven for her, you know?" 

The detective was silent for a moment. "Mr. Pierson, I assume you know what it was your lady was helping us with?" 

"Dr. Jacobs did mention it, Detective. I won't tell anyone about it. But he thought I should know, all things considered." 

"Agreed. I'm sure you can see how rabid the press is to get any details on this case. They're camped out here. If she comes to the station, she might be seen. If the press figures out her identity, and releases that information, I can't guarantee her privacy. It's been difficult enough keeping pertinent details of the case from them." 

"I understand. What do you suggest?" 

"Well, we can't meet at any place public. Too many ears around." He thought for a moment. "Wait a minute. There is a safe house the department uses for witness protection. Let me find out if it's available right now. If it is, would that work, do you think?" 

"That should be fine. Just one more thing. I'm going to be there when she goes over this with you. I'm not letting her do this alone. She needs the moral support. That's not up for discussion." 

Detective Mason sighed heavily. "Dr. Jacobs warned me you might be like this. He also said you could be trusted not to reveal anything you might hear. I assume he was correct on that statement, as well?" 

"Absolutely. My only concern is for Charlie. She had nightmares last night. They scared the hell out of me, they were so bad. I won't do anything that would hinder your investigation. This maniac needs to be stopped. I just want to make sure Charlie is okay." 

"You sound like you already know what she saw. Has she discussed this with you yet?" 

"No, she only said it was horrible, and that the girl was lucky to be alive. She only wants to have to go over this once, so she's waiting until she can talk to you." Methos waited while the silence on the line lengthened. 

"Okay," Detective Mason said. "I guess that's good enough. Let me check on the safe house, then I'll call you back. Give me a number where I can reach you." After giving their number, Methos hung up the phone, and turned to find that Charlie was no longer in the room. Searching the apartment, he found her sound asleep in their bed, curled up next to the purple bear. Softly, he whispered, "Don't get to comfortable, my purple friend. That _my_ spot you're in." Covering Charlie with a blanket, he went back out to the living room and tried to get some work done on the Watcher chronicles. 

* * *

Later that evening, Methos guided the car towards the safe house that Detective Mason had mentioned. Charlie was in the seat beside him, but it felt like she was an ocean away. He could sense her turmoil and fear. Through her contact with the victim, it was as if the attack had happened to her. 

They pulled up to the address and Methos shut off the car. They sat in the darkness for a moment. Methos knew Charlie was trying to steel herself for what was to come. Methos came around and opened the door for her. As she stepped out of the car, he laid a hand on her shoulder. "Just remember, I'm here for you. All the way, okay, love?" 

Charlie gave him a slight smile. "Yes. That's what's keeping me from running in the other direction." 

They went to the house. Detective Mason had the door open before they could knock. He stepped aside as they moved into the small cabin. On the table, they saw a paper, pens and a small tape recorder. Detective Mason gestured to the table and invited them to have a seat. 

"Charlie, thanks for coming. I know this must be difficult for you, but the need for whatever you can tell us is even more urgent." He hesitated. "I'm not sure how to say this, so I'll come right out with it. The victim, Nancy Giles, died of her injuries a couple of hours ago." 

Charlie nodded soberly. "I know. I felt it. At least she's no longer in pain. I just hope what I was able to get may help." 

Methos broke into the conversation. "Detective, even if Charlie can help you pin down a suspect, how is that going to help in court, since the victim is dead? The way the information was obtained won't stand up in a court of law." 

The detective wearily nodded "I know. But if we can just get a direction to go in, it's better than what we've got now. He's attacking with no obvious pattern. The victims seem to have nothing in common, there's no physical evidence left. We're at a dead end. We've got nothing." He turned to Charlie. "You're my only hope right now." 

He nervously played with the pen. "I can't claim to know how this affects you, Ms. Monroe. I know next to nothing about psychic phenomenon. Both Dr. Jacobs and Mr. Pierson have mentioned that this will be hard on you, which is the reason that I'm bending the rules by letting Mr. Pierson be present during this interview. I need assurances from both of you that _nothing_ discussed here will be talked about beyond these walls. It's imperative to my investigation. If we are able to catch this bastard, I don't want him being able to get off on a technicality. I want to be able to nail him to the wall. In return, I will do everything in my power to insure your privacy." 

Charlie nodded. "I understand. I just want to get this over with. This whole thing has become a nightmare for me. I have to warn you that I may need to get help from the counselors at the Institute. I'm not sure I can handle this by myself." 

"Everyone at the Institute has been checked out, so that'll be fine. But no one else. That goes for you, too, Mr. Pierson." 

Methos raised his head. "Absolutely." 

Detective Mason studied him for a moment, then nodded "Okay, let's get to it. Ms. Monroe..." 

"Please, call me Charlie. Ms. Monroe makes me feel like some 90-year old librarian." 

"Charlie, then. I'm going to record our entire conversation. I'm also going to make notes, so don't let it distract you. I may stop you to ask you to elaborate on certain things, or if something occurs to me that you may be able to answer. I want to try and be as thorough as possible, so we only have to go over this once, okay?" 

Charlie nodded. As the tape recorder was switched on, Charlie grabbed Methos' hand. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. She took a deep breath and began. 

"The images I got from her were disjointed, confused. I do remember that she was bound hand and feet to a bed frame. I was brass, I think. An old-fashioned style. Her mouth was covered with duct tape. He always came in the darkness, after the sun went down. The room where she was held had one small window. Even during the day, there wasn't much light. The window was covered." 

"Do you know if she heard noises that could pinpoint an area of town?" 

"Nothing seemed to grab my attention that I can remember. Most of the images I received were during his attacks on her. Her pain, her fear. I think she realized this was the killer the papers were all talking about. She knew she was going to die. Had even prayed for it to happen quickly. But he seemed to want to take his time. She could actually feel his enjoyment while her was torturing her." 

"Charlie, I know this is difficult, but what kind of things did he do?" 

"The first night he came, he kept lighting matches and throwing them on the bed. Some of the matches would catch the covers or mattress on fire. He would watch it burn, taunting her with how her skin would feel when it burned. She could feel the heat of the flames, tried to get away from the fire, but her restraints prevented it. He wouldn't put the fires out until they got close to her." 

"How did he put out the fires?" 

"He kept a small pitcher of water and a cloth nearby. He would dampen the cloth, then throw it over the flames." Charlie pulled her hand from Methos' grip. She wrapped her arms around her waist, as if afraid she was going to fly apart. Methos could see the sweat on her face, and saw her shivering. "This lasted all night long. Each time she would faint, he would slap her awake. He finally left when the room began to lighten up." 

"Was she ever able to see his face?" 

"Not sure." She rubbed her temples. "The next night, he started cutting her with a knife. The cuts were small at first, but eventually he started cutting deeper, the bleeding would go on longer. At one point, I think he may have misjudged, and cut deeper than he wanted to. He...he stitched her up! He even said to her, 'glad I trained for this.'" She looked at Detective Mason with wide eyes. 

"Then he's got some kind of medical training!" 

Methos asked a question. "But why stitch her up, if he was only going to kill her anyway?" 

Charlie answered. "Because the cycle wasn't complete. He didn't want to kill her yet. It would have been too soon." 

"Then he is working with some kind of pattern?" 

"I...I guess. While he sewed the stitches, he kept muttering that she couldn't die yet, that it wasn't time." 

"Okay. What else, Charlie? What else did he do?" 

Charlie closed her eyes wearily. She looked exhausted. Methos couldn't stand much more. He jumped up from this seat. "Detective, she's exhausted. She needs rest." 

"Mr. Pierson, I understand that. But I need all the information I can get. Knowing he has medical training is a lead, a damn good one. But I need more if I'm going to catch him." 

Methos opened his mouth to argue the point, when he felt Charlie's hand on his arm. He looked down at her. "Adam, I know you're only trying to help, but I need to finish this tonight. Please. I need to finish it." 

Methos could feel himself being pulled in two directions. He wanted to allow her request, but he also wanted to take her someplace and hide from all of this. Eventually, he nodded and sat back down. He looked at the detective with a look of apology. Detective Mason just nodded and returned his attention to Charlie. 

"Okay, Charlie, let's start again. What happened next?" 

"When he left on the second night, he told her to enjoy the sun. That it would be her last day. He told her she would die. He...he apologized, said that he couldn't make it quick, the master wouldn't let him." Tears were running down her face, her breathing was rapid and shallow. "He said the master said she had to suffer. That they all had to suffer." 

"The master? Do you know what he might have been talking about?" Detective Mason could see the toll this was taking on the young woman. He hated this part of his job, but he needed her in order to catch this maniac. He looked at the man sitting next to her. His eyes were closed, like he couldn't stand seeing this. 

Suddenly, he heard Charlie gasp. She opened her eyes wide, and looked at her boyfriend. Suddenly, the tension went out of her shoulders, and he felt her breathing slow. She seemed to calm down. Detective Mason felt a chill go down his spine. He turned once again to the boyfriend. The guy was sitting still, not moving at all. He had a hunch something was going on her he might not want to know about. He returned his attention to Charlie when she started speaking again. Her voice was calmer now. 

"That last night he returned, he was wearing a black robe. He was still muttering something about 'the master.' He had a knife again, but it was different this time. It was an ornate one, like an old dagger. It had a gold handle. It was in the shape of something, but she couldn't see what it was supposed to be. He said that she should be thanking him, that she would help pave his path into the world." 

"His path?" the detective asked. "Any idea what he could have meant?" 

Charlie looked at him, her eyes now wide and clear. "I don't think she realized what he meant, she was too scared. But I think you already have an idea." 

Detective Mason sighed heavily. "Yeah, I do. Go on, try to finish the story." 

"That's when he started stabbing her. The attack was vicious. He just kept thrusting the knife into her. She kept trying to scream. The tears were running down her face. She could feel the blood soaking the bed. She started to get lightheaded, knew she was bleeding to death." She took a deep breath and looked at the detective. "I'm sorry. That's all I got. I think that's when she lost consciousness. That's all there is." 

Detective Mason rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, Charlie. Thanks." He turned off the recorder. "Now, would one of you like to explain what just happened here?" 

Methos looked at him. "What do you mean?" 

"Don't give me that. I watched you through this whole thing. You acted like I would expect, all things considered. Then, suddenly, you become still as a statue, and your girlfriend becomes relaxed. What's going on?" 

Methos and Charlie looked at each other. Charlie shrugged. "Do you want to explain it, or shall I?" 

Methos chuckled. "Do you think he'd believe it?" 

"Could you both please stop talking like I'm in a different room. I would really appreciate an answer." 

"Off the record, Detective?" 

"Off the record." 

Charlie linked her hand with Methos'. "You see, Detective, after Adam and I became involved several years ago, we found that it had created a 'link' between us. Adam is able to read my thoughts, just like I can his." 

The detective looked nonplused. "You mean, he's psychic, too?" 

"No, I'm not. I only have this link with Charlie. When I saw her getting so upset during this interview, I did the only thing I could think of to help her, short of hauling her out of her against the wishes of both of you. I linked with her. I tried to enter the images she was seeing, trying to reassure her that she wasn't alone, that it wasn't real. I wasn't even sure it would work." 

Charlie smiled at him. "It did, honey." She looked at the detective. "It helped me get through the rest of it. Sorry if it upset you, detective." 

"Oh, hell, I'm not upset, just confused. This whole thing has me confused! I never expected to get into this when I was in the academy." He took a drink of his coffee. "So, Nancy Giles was never able to see his face?" 

Charlie thought for a moment, flipping through the images in her mind like photographs. "No, there was never enough light. I'm sorry, detective." 

"Don't be. You've been able to give us a little more information than we had before. We know he's got some kind of medical training. And now, we have the proof that this is all tied in with some kind of satanic ritual. It's a start." He started gathering up his supplies. "The department thanks you, Charlie. I can see this hasn't been easy for you. But I am grateful." He shook her hand, then Adam's. "I'll see you guys out. Charlie, I hope you can get through this. I'd hate to think that you were suffering by doing us a favor." 

"Don't worry, Detective. Between the counselors at the Institute, and Adam at home, I think I'll be okay." She looked up at Methos, her eyes shining. "Let's go home. I'm tired." 

Methos opened the car door for her, then got around to his side and started up the car. Detective Mason watched them until long after the car was out of sight. He remembered the look in Charlie's eyes as she had looked up at her boyfriend. He couldn't remember a woman ever looking at him like that. Like he was a knight in shining armor. Maybe there was something to this relationship gig, after all. He thought about the lady he'd had dinner with last night. Maybe he should give it another chance. What the hell, couldn't hurt. 

* * *

The next two weeks passed by without incident. Charlie had talked to the counselors and to Dr. Jacobs. No more nightmares occurred. But Methos was not getting to complacent. He just had this uneasy feeling that Charlie's part in all this wasn't over yet. 

One more victim had turned up dead. The police still had nothing to go on, except the little clues Charlie had been able to provide. But Detective Mason did let them know that the department was checking criminals that had a history of Satanism. The only problem was if the killer had never been arrested, or hid his satanic fetishes, they might not be any closer to an ID. Methos was just thankful that the department was true to it's word about Charlie's part in all this. So far, the press hadn't even had a hint that the police had brought in a psychic to help. 

Charlie walked into the apartment. "Hey, sweetie." She gave him a kiss. "How did your meeting with Joe go?" 

"Okay. He's just about healed. Just a small bruise along his jaw. The stitches came out a couple of days ago. He's invited us down to the bar tomorrow night. There's a new band starting. He wants to know what we think." 

"Sounds good. Should I just meet you there?" 

"Nah. The band doesn't start until 9:00, so we can have dinner first." 

"Speaking of dinner, how about pizza? I'm really pooped. I'm just not up to cooking anything." She trailed her hand down his back to his to pat his buns. "I won't even yell about you throwing the beer cap behind the fridge," she said seductively. 

"Well, how can I pass up an offer like that?" 

"Good. I'll call. Pepperoni and black olives okay?" 

"Yum. But no anchovies. I hate anchovies." 

* * *

The next morning, Methos was finishing up the breakfast dishes when someone knocked on the door. He looked up. Charlie was getting ready for work in the bedroom. Methos answered the door to find Detective Mason and Dr. Jacobs standing there. 

"Detective. Dr. Jacobs. What brings you here?" Methos started to get uneasy. He had told himself that this wasn't over yet. He had been hoping he was wrong. No such luck. The two men stepped inside. 

"Morning, Adam. Sorry to intrude, but we need to speak to Charlie, if we may." 

Charlie had just come out of the bedroom. "I thought I heard someone at the door. Detective Mason, hello. Dr. Jacobs. What up?" Charlie motioned to the couch. Bill Mason sat down, but Dr. Jacobs remained standing. Charlie looked at him, her expression quizzical. 

"Do you want me to leave?" Methos asked. 

"No, Adam." The detective said. "You may as well stay. It's not as if you don't already know what's going on." He turned back to Charlie. "Charlie, another victim was abducted yesterday afternoon. Same MO as all the others. But there's a difference this time." 

"What?" 

He handed Charlie a file, and waited while she read it over. She looked at him, then at Dr. Jacobs. "This victim is psychic?" 

Dr. Jacobs nodded. "Maureen Carter. She was tested several years ago. Her scores were above average, but not exceptional. It was determined that her abilities were weak. We discussed all of this with her, but she elected not to try to enhance her abilities. She uncomfortable with what gifts she did possess. But we kept her file. That's standard procedure." 

Charlie nodded. "You want me to try and contact her, don't you?" 

Detective Mason took over the conversation. "Yes. If you can get through to her, you may be able to get her to try and notice things about her surroundings, things that could help us pinpoint where she's being held. It could help us save her, and capture him." 

"When did you know that she was a victim?" Methos felt compelled to ask. 

The detective looked at him. "Late last night. She always calls to check on her father in Wisconsin every Thursday. When she didn't call him, the father called us and asked us to do a welfare check. The police officer that went out, found her car in the driveway, and her purse and keys on the ground. He called the station. They notified me. The other victims had disappeared under similar circumstances. 

"Why did you wait until this morning to come to Charlie?" Methos asked. 

Detective Mason looked uncomfortable at this line of questioning. Finally, he sighed. "I just figured that if he held true to his pattern, then he was with her last night. I wanted to try and contact this girl while she was alone, and would be able to answer Charlie's questions." 

Methos didn't entirely buy this explanation. "And?" 

The detective gave in. "And, I didn't want your lady to have to experience this first hand, so to speak. I didn't know what it would do to her to try and make contact while this bastard was torturing the victim, okay!" He got up, and started pacing. "I don't want to put Charlie under any more stress than necessary. I'm already heaping enough on her, asking her to help me like this." 

Methos gazed at the detective in silence. At least the man wasn't so focused on the case that he was forgetting Charlie was a person, not just an instrument. Methos' respect for the man grew. 

Charlie looked at Methos. He knew she was wondering if she could do this. If she was able to make contact, she would be experiencing everything that happened to this girl. Every cut, every feeling would be telegraphed to Charlie. 

Methos sighed under his breath. He also knew Charlie would want to help this girl in any way possible. That selflessness was part of what he loved about her. He had to support her in this. He sat next to her on the couch, and wrapped an arm around her. She looked up at him. "You know you need to do this, love. You won't be able to rest until you have." 

"You're right. If I don't, and she dies, I'd feel responsible, knowing that maybe I could have helped." She took a breath, shoring up her defenses. "Detective, did you bring your tape recorder with you?" 

"Yes." 

"I'll try to contact her. I just wanted to be sure you get everything that I say." 

Detective Mason thought of something. "Charlie, do you want to try and do this at the safehouse? Last time, you didn't want to do in your own home, and I completely understand. 

Charlie looked torn. "I really don't want to waste time, but..." 

Methos took the decision out of her hands. "Charlie, you need to think of yourself, too. It'll only take a little while to get to the cabin. Please." 

"You're right." She looked around the apartment. "I can't do this here." 

Methos grabbed their coats from the closet. "Detective, we'll follow you to the cabin." 

"Okay. See you there." 

Thirty minutes later, the four of them were once again in the cabin. Charlie shook her head when Methos offered to take her coat. "No, I...I'm chilly. I'll keep it on for now." He nodded. 

The detective set the recorder on the table. "Charlie, if you can contact her, will you still be able to hear me?" 

"I'm not sure. Are there any particular questions you want me to ask her?" 

He nodded. "See if she was able to see his face last night. If she hears any sounds outside the room. Cars, kids, planes, things like that. Have her try to describe the room." 

"All right. I'll try." She moved over to the couch, trying to get as comfortable as possible. Methos sat down on the floor next to the couch, and reached for her hand. 

"I'm here for you. I won't leave." 

She smiled at him gratefully. "I love you, you know." 

He looked smug. "I know." 

Charlie went through some breathing exercises. Methos knew she had learned them from Duncan. They were a form of meditation, and allowed her to clear her mind. Everything was quiet for several minutes. Charlie's body remained relaxed. Methos remained alert. He knew the exact moment she made contact. He nodded to Detective Mason, who then turned on the tape recorder. And so it began. 

"She's very scared. He was there all night. She was singed a couple of times, when the flames got to close. The room is kind of...normal. The walls are white, the bed has both head and foot boards made of brass. Kind of old-fashioned. There is only one window. The sun is coming directly in, so it must face east. There is a picture of something painted on the wall right above the bed, but she can't tell what it is. It's hard to see upside down." 

The detective decided to see if he could get into the conversation. "Charlie, can you hear me?" 

She nodded, her eyes closed. "Yes, I can. What do you want me to ask her?" 

"Are there any sounds outside the window?" 

Silence. "Faint sounds, like traffic. Heavy traffic, maybe a freeway, but it's distant. Wait, there's a sound. Like bells. No, a whistle. A train whistle!" 

Detective Mason made a note of the time. He was jotting down notes on the paper. Methos craned his neck to see. He wrote, train, possibly a crossing. "Go on." 

"The train is coming down the track. Hard to tell from what direction. There's the whistle. It's fairly close by. The vibrations are shaking the window and the bed." 

"Is the train going fast, or slow?" 

"Fast. Not like an Amtrak train, though. Wait, was that...cows? Not sure, but there maybe cows?" 

"Could the train be carrying cattle?" 

"Maybe." Charlie grimaced in pain. Methos became concerned. 

"Charlie, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" 

She shook her head. "Not me, her. She's trying to get her hand free." 

"Charlie, tell her not to hurt herself." Detective Mason said. 

"She's being careful. Her thumb is double-jointed, so she thinks she may be able to get loose." 

All was quiet for a few moments. Charlie smiled. "One hand is free, now she's trying to undo the other one." 

Detective Mason cautioned. "Charlie, tell her NOT to scream once she removes the gag. If he's home, we don't want to alert him that she's been able to get free." 

She nodded, and relayed the message. "She understands. She's doing very well, considering how scared she is. This lady is very level-headed." 

"That's good. That may be the best way to help us help her." 

"Now she's untying her feet. Done. Now the tape. That thing on the wall is a picture of a goat. Very ugly, done in red paint. At least, she hopes it's paint." 

"Charlie, have her try the door. Can she open it? Tell her to be careful, though, only open it a little. We don't want to alert him" 

"No, the door's locked. The hinges are on the outside, so she can't get to them." 

"Okay. You said there was a window. Can she see what's outside?" 

"The window is high up. She needs to find something to stand on." She paused in her narrative, then continued. "Okay. She can see out. The train tracks are on the left of the window, about 1,000 yards away. Across the way is a old building. There's writing on the side of it, kind of faded. She's trying to read it. S-M-I, she can't read the rest. Then F-U-R-N-I." 

Detective Mason leaped up with a cry. "Smithson Furniture! Could that be it?" 

Charlie nodded, smiling. "Probably. The letters are faded, so she can't be sure." 

Methos said, "Detective, do you know where this is?" 

"Maybe. Charlie, to the right of that building, ask her if there is a junkyard. Lots of old cars piled up? A pyramid of tires out front." 

Methos could hear the excitement in Charlie's voice as she answered. "Yes. Yes there is." 

Detective Mason could hardly contain his joy. "Charlie, tell her I know the area of town where she's being held. It'll take me some time to get a team out there, but we'll get her out of there. Tell her to be patient. Most of all, tell her to stay quiet. I don't want to alert this bastard that she's no longer tied up, if we can help it." Charlie nodded, as the detective pulled out his cell phone and called his commanding officer. He explained what was going on, and requested a team to meet him at the location. Methos could hear him ask for unmarked cars and no sirens. 

Methos rubbed Charlie's shoulder soothingly. "You did good, love. You both did." 

Mason hung up the phone. "Charlie, we may just be able to catch this guy after all. Thank you for all your help. I'll let you know when we've found her." 

"If you don't mind, Detective, I'd like to stay here, keep in contact with her until you get there. I don't want her to feel alone while she's waiting." 

He nodded. "You got it. Stay here as long as you need to. I'll be by your place this evening to give you a full account." After checking his gun and holster, he hurried out the door. Moments later, they heard his car roar down the road. 

It was several hours later, and Methos and Charlie had returned to their apartment. Although Charlie had already known it, Detective Mason had come by to let them know that Maureen Carter had been found safe, and was now recovering in the hospital. The police had issued an APB on Perry Easton, the owner of the house where Maureen had been held. A police check had confirmed that Easton had been a medic during the Gulf War. Detective Mason said that Maureen Carter had caught a glimpse of her tormentor, and had been able to pick Easton's picture out of a photo lineup, so they knew they were after the right man. Now, they just had to find him. He had not been at home when the police rescued Maureen, and he had not been at his job for the last week. 

Charlie was tired, but she felt great. She wanted to go out and celebrate, so Methos decided to take her out to her favorite restaurant for dinner, before they went to Joe's Place to see the new band. Joe had said that Duncan and Amanda were going to be there, as well. Detective Mason did caution them not to say anything to anyone about the case. The police wanted Easton in custody before they released the information to the press. 

They enjoyed a quiet dinner, then went to Joe's. The new band was really good, and the two couples danced to the music, sometimes changing partners. After the bar closed, Joe joined the four of them, and they spent a couple of hours talking and exchanging jokes. When Charlie and Methos returned to their apartment, they were both weary, but happy. 

* * *

Methos rang the apartment, and got the answering machine. "Hey, love. Listen, Joe and I are kind of tied up going over some business. If you want to join us, we're at the bar, otherwise, I'll see you when I get home. It may be about 10 o'clock. I love you." He hung up the phone, and returned to the table where Joe was sitting. 

Two hours later, Methos looked up to see Detective Mason coming in the door of the bar. He looked around, then saw Methos and headed toward the table. From the look on his face, it wasn't good news. Methos stood up and shook hands, then introduced the detective to Joe. Mason took a chair and stand down. 

"Adam, I was hoping to find Charlie here with you. Do you know where she might be?" 

"No. Maybe at home." 

"I was just there, and no one answered. I've been calling for the last hour, but haven't gotten an answer." 

Methos didn't like that. "The answering machine should have picked up after the third ring." This didn't sound good. 

"I never got an answering machine." 

Methos went over to the phone on the bar, and dialed the number. The phone continued to ring. Four, five, then six rings. The machine never picked up. 

Detective Mason came over to him. In low tones, he explained. "The reason I went there is because we may have a problem. Easton is still on the loose. And one of the local reporters found out that the department had help from the Institute. They were planning to release the information on the news tonight. I'm not sure, but they may be able to figure out that Charlie led us to the killer. If he hears that, he may go after her. She left work on time, but she wasn't at home. Do you know where she might be?" 

Methos shook his head. "No, but give me a minute and I can ask her." 

Mason looked surprised, then it dawned on him. "That's right, you said the two of you were connected. Warn her." 

Methos concentrated, trying to make contact. "Charlie, can you hear me? Where are you?" 

The reply came back instantly, and he sunk onto the barstool with relief. "Hey, darling. I just got home. I'm in the shower. Where are you?" Charlie sounded in good spirits. 

"I'm at the bar with Joe. Detective Mason is here. He said no one was home, and he couldn't find you." 

"I went to the mall after work. I had a couple of things to return." 

"Charlie, try the phone. Mason and I both called, and it just rang. The machine never picked up." 

"Hold on and let me get dried off." A minute later, she replied. "The phone's dead. There's no dial tone." 

Methos was getting a bad feeling about this. "Charlie, make sure the door is locked and stay in the apartment. Detective Mason and I are on the way home." 

"Methos, what's wrong?" 

"Mason said one of the local reporters may have found out you helped the police. Easton is still not in custody. If he hears the news, he may try to come after you. Protect yourself. We'll be there soon." Methos looked at Mason. "Detective, she's at home. The phone's dead. Let's go." The two men hurried out the door. Joe called after them. "What's going on?" The question went unanswered. 

He followed Mason out to his car. The detective jumped behind the wheel. Methos kept in touch with Charlie, talking about little things. He heard the detective on the radio, requesting that a nearby patrol unit be sent to the apartment. Suddenly, he "felt" Charlie gasp. "Methos, are you here yet? I just heard a sound out in the living room. Is that you?" 

Oh, Gods. "No, that's not us. We're still about five miles away. Let me ask Mason." He checked with the detective. But the patrol unit hadn't arrived yet. Methos' thoughts returned to Charlie. "Honey, that's not the police. It may be Easton. Try to stay hidden, if you can. I have another sword under the bed. Grab it." Damn, he thought, couldn't this car go any faster? You'd think a police car could go faster. 

He could sense Charlie's amusement, even through her fear. "Relax. You can't be that far away, I can hear the sirens. It sounds like you're...Methos, someone just kicked in the bedroom door!" 

"Charlie, did you grab the sword?" 

"Yes, I have it. I'm in the closet." 

"Hopefully, he won't find you before we get there. Stay hidden and quiet. Maybe the sirens will scare him off." 

"Methos, he's talking. Saying he's a police officer." 

"Charlie, stay hidden until Mason and I get there. It may be the patrol officer, but it's doubtful. Don't take any chances. I'll let you know when we get there. We're only a block away." 

There was no answer. "Charlie? Charlie, answer me!" 

"He found me. It's him. What do I do?" 

Detective Mason pulled up to the apartment, right behind the patrol unit. Methos turned to him, "Detective, there's someone in the apartment with her. In the bedroom." Methos remained in the car while the two men ran into the apartment building. He was totally focused on Charlie, his fear overriding everything else. Suddenly, he realized that he could see the apartment in his mind. Easton was there, as if he was standing right in front of Methos. He was holding a large hunting knife. When Methos saw the sword rise up, and the hands holding them, he realized he was seeing through Charlie's eyes! 

"Charlie, I see Easton. Follow my instructions immediately." As the minutes passed, Methos fought the most important battle of his long life. As the killer advanced towards Charlie, Methos continued to give her instructions. Through her, he blocked, parried and thrust. He waited for Easton to give an Charlie an opening. There! "Charlie, go for his neck!!" He watched as Charlie swung the sword at Easton's unprotected throat. In one smooth swing, Easton's head was permanently separated from his body. Seconds later, the detective burst into the bedroom, his gun drawn. Methos slumped back into the car seat. Then he wearily moved from the car and headed into the apartment building. 

He entered the apartment just as Charlie came out of the bedroom. He walked over and pulled her into his arms, grateful that she was alive. Trembling and shaken up, but alive. The two of them just stood there for a few minutes, holding each other. They finally let go when Detective Mason came out of the bedroom to join them. 

"Well, at least Easton is no longer loose." He scratched his head. "Just out of curiosity, how did you just happen to have a sword handy?" 

Methos answered. "The sword was a gift from a friend who ran an antique store." 

"And Charlie just _happens_ to know how to use one?" He sounded dubious. 

"Actually, I don't." She glanced at Methos. "I just tried to protect myself. It was instinct. I looked for an opening and swung. I just got lucky." Methos got her message. She didn't want the detective getting too curious about them. There were some things he was better off _not_ investigating. 

It wasn't long before the whole apartment was filled with police officers, evidence technicians, and people from the coroner's office. Methos could see their neighbors gathering outside the door. Police officers were trying to keep them back, and one officer mentioned that there were several news trucks outside, waiting for a statement. The whole thing took on the feel of a sideshow. Methos was getting anxious. He wanted to get Charlie and himself out of here, before the reporters converged. 

Detective Mason had pulled Charlie into the kitchen in order to take her statement. Methos followed. Charlie was truthful, up to a point. She didn't tell him that Methos had experienced the fight through her eyes or that he had been coaching her through it. She stuck to the story that she had gotten lucky with the sword. 

After they had finished, Methos approached Mason. "Are you guys going to be here long? Because I'd really like to get Charlie out of here if I can, before this gets all over the news." 

Mason nodded. "It's going to be awhile, yet. The medical examiner and the evidence techs have to finish and release the scene to us before we can do anything about removing the body. But you're free to go, as long as we know where to find you." 

Methos nodded and wrote down the address and phone number for Duncan's loft. "We'll be staying with a friend. Any chance you could figure out a way to get us past the reporters?" 

Mason replied, "Let me think for a minute, we'll figure something out." 

Twenty minutes later, three uniformed officers were seen coming out of the building and heading to one of the patrol cars. Two people climbed in front, and another into the back. The car pulled away from the building, totally ignored by the reporters and curious bystanders. If anyone noticed the ill fit of the uniforms on two of the officers, they paid little attention. After the car had gotten far enough away, the man in the passenger seat took off his hat, and turned to the person in the back seat. 

"You okay, love?" Methos asked. 

Charlie nodded. "Yeah. I'm just glad to be out of there. Thank you, officer. We were lucky you had these extra shirts in your car." 

The officer driving the car nodded and smiled. "Lucky I forgot to drop them off at the cleaners before my shift started. I'll have you at your friend's place in a few minutes, ma'am." He was quiet for a moment, then addressed Charlie. "You did real good, ma'am. You should be proud of yourself. Not everyone could keep it together in a situation like that." 

Methos smiled back at Charlie. "She did do well, didn't she? I am so proud of you." They pulled up to Duncan's loft. Methos looked to the officer. "If you want to come on up, we can change into something of MacLeod's, then give you your shirts back." The three of them went inside the building and pushed the button for the lift. Methos felt Mac's buzz before the lift reached the loft floor. MacLeod and Amanda were waiting for them when they opened the gate. 

Duncan came over and hugged Charlie, then laid a hand on Methos' shoulder. "Are you two okay? Joe called us to turn on the news. The story is all over the place." 

"Lend us a couple of shirts, MacLeod. Charlie and I need to give the officer his shirts back. Then I'll explain everything." Mac led the two of them into his bedroom, calling over his shoulder. "Manda, give Joe a call and let him know that they're here." He handed Methos two of his shirts, then retreated to the living room. Methos and Charlie changed, then gave the officer his shirts. Duncan escorted the officer out to his car. When he returned, Joe was with him. 

Joe walked over to the kitchen, where Methos was pouring a shot of brandy into the coffee cup. "What the hell happened tonight? You go rushing out of the bar with some guy I've never seen, and the next thing I know, your apartment building is all over the news, surrounded by cops and paramedics, and the coroner's office." 

Methos walked over and handed the cup to Charlie, then pulled the afghan of off the couch, and draped it around her shoulders. He sat down next to her on the couch, and pulled her into his arms, before he looked at Joe. "What exactly did you hear on the news?" 

Joe sighed. "Only that there was some sort of murder in your building, and that they suspected it may have something to do with the serial killer that's been on the loose. Care to explain, old friend?" 

Methos looked from Joe, to Duncan, then Amanda. He looked again at the woman in his arms, still not answering Joe's question. To Charlie, he said, "do you want to go lie down for awhile?" 

Charlie shook her head vehemently. "No. I want to stay with you." There were tears streaming down her face. Methos could see that she was pale, and she looked ready to drop. The paramedics at the scene had said she was in shock. Not surprising, considering what had happened. But Charlie hadn't wanted to go to the hospital, and Methos couldn't bear to be away from her right now. 

His attention returned to the others. "What I'm going to say can't go beyond this room. And I don't want the press to know where Charlie and I are for a few days, okay." He took a deep breath, and proceeded to tell his closest friends everything that had occurred. He didn't leave anything out, including the experiences from the fight Charlie had fought with Easton. Through it all, Charlie was silent, but her body was shaking in his embrace. This evening had been so hard on her. Methos knew this wouldn't be easy for her to get through. Hell, it wasn't going to be easy for him, either. He had never felt as helpless in his life as he had when he knew she was alone with Easton. 

The trio was silent when Methos finished his story. None of them knew what to say. Finally, it was Duncan that offered Methos what he needed the most. "Do you want to stay at the cabin for a few days? The place is fully stocked. No reporters, no newspapers." 

Methos looked at Charlie, but she was in no shape to offer her opinion. His gaze returned to MacLeod. "Yeah, thanks. I think I would. I'll need to clear it with Detective Mason, though. He'll need to know how to get a hold of us." 

The five of them sat silently for awhile. Eventually, Methos realized that Charlie had fallen asleep. He supposed her should put her to bed, but he didn't want to disturb her right now. Joe quietly said his good-byes and left, promising to return in the morning. Duncan and Amanda retired to their room, leaving Methos and Charlie on the couch. Though they both wanted to help, they knew that Methos knew what was best for Charlie right now. The only thing they could do was be there for both of them, and try to keep the reporters at bay. 

* * *

By nightfall the following evening, Methos and Charlie were at Duncan's cabin. Richie had called from California before they left Duncan's. He was competing in one of the championship motorcycle races in San Diego. He had heard on the news that Charlie had killed the man newspapers were calling the "Devil Killer." He had even talked to Charlie. Methos wasn't sure what the young immortal had said to her, but it had earned a chuckle out of Charlie. 

Once they got to the cabin, Methos had started a fire, then unpacked their bags. Detective Mason had been kind enough to pack a few things for them, once the investigating teams had finished in their apartment. He informed them that the Police Chief and the DA's office both considered the matter a clear-cut case of self defense. The matter was closed, but the reporters were still looking for statements from the "killer's killer." Mason had agreed that getting Charlie out of town for awhile was the best thing for her. Dr. Jacobs had said that peace and quiet would do her good. Methos hoped so, because he couldn't stand her like she was now. She had barely said two words all day. She'd been quiet as a mouse since she woke up this morning, and had just pushed her food around on her plate during breakfast. 

He glanced over at her. She was standing at the window, watching the last of the fading sunset. Methos walked over and put his arms around her. He didn't say anything, just stood there, holding her, until the sun was completely gone, and the stars had begun to shine brightly in the night sky. 

Over the next few days, things remained the same. Charlie was pale and quiet, Methos was worried, but trying not to show it. She hadn't eaten much, and had lost a few pounds. It was like living with a ghost. The only time she showed any emotions were late at night, when the dreams came. She slept restlessly, when she slept at all. If this kept up much longer, Methos was going to take her to the Institute, damn the reporters. He'd fight them all for Charlie. 

Methos awoke to the sound of thunder. It was their sixth day on the island. Methos looked at the pillow beside him, but Charlie wasn't in bed. Methos could hear the rain coming down. He climbed out of bed, and went looking for her. He searched the small cabin, but couldn't find her. By chance, he looked out the window and saw Charlie outside, several steps away from the sheltering protection of the porch roof. She was standing in the rain, her face raised to the sky. 

Methos opened the cabin door, preparing to sling Charlie over his shoulder and carry her back into the warmth of the cabin. But she suddenly turned around, and Methos stopped at the look on her face. This was not the woman that had been at the cabin with him the past few days. The woman standing in the rain was radiant with life, and her face was that of a woman at peace with herself and the world around her. Slowly, Methos walked out of the cabin, clad only in his boxer shorts, and came to a stop in front of Charlie. He stood there getting soaked by the storm, as he watched the light return to Charlie's eyes. It wasn't long before Charlie wrapped her arms around him, and smiled up at him. Relief flooded his body. This was the woman he loved. 

They quietly walked into the cabin, arm in arm. Methos led them into the small bathroom that Duncan had installed, and turned on the shower. Together, they let the water warm them. Methos tenderly washed Charlie's hair. When they had used up all the hot water, Methos dried them both off, them wrapped Charlie in the robe Detective Mason had packed. He pulled on a pair of gray sweats and led Charlie out to the living room. He started a fire, and made coffee for them. He carried the cups over to the couch and offered one to Charlie. She smiled as she took it from him. 

They were quiet for a few minutes. Methos figured that he had waited this long, he could wait awhile longer. Charlie looked at him. "I know you've been worried about me, Methos. I'm sorry for that. But I appreciate that you didn't push the issue. I really needed to do this on my own. I've never killed anyone before. Even though it was self-defense, I just kept thinking that I could have done something different. Maybe tried to wound him, or something. I don't know." 

He stroked her hair, pushing a tendril behind her ear. "And now?" 

"Now I realize that he didn't give me any choice. I was fighting for my life. If there's one thing that I've learned from you, it's to survive at all costs. I know that I did the only thing I could. I wanted to live. He wanted me dead. Only one of us could have what we wanted. I survived. I'm not sorry for that." 

He hugged Charlie to him tightly. "Neither am I." 

"There's just one thing. I'm not sure that I can go back to the apartment." 

Methos shook his head. "I already suspected that. Amanda promised to find us a new place to live, and Duncan and Joe said that they'd have everything moved by the time we got back." 

Charlie let out a huge sigh. "You probably think I'm a silly goose, don't you?" 

Methos turned her toward him, lifting her chin until he was looking into her eyes. "I think you are one of the most remarkable women I've ever met." He took a deep breath. "A woman I'd be proud to call my wife." 

Charlie's eyes widened. "W-w-wife?" she stuttered. 

Methos smiled. "W-w-wife, yes. Marry me, Charlie. Take my name. At least, the name I'm using now." Charlie still sat there, stunned. "Charlie, say something. Yes, no, slap my face. Something." 

The smile blooming on her face took his breath away. "Yes, yes, yes. A thousand times, yes!" She threw her arms around his neck. 

Methos let out a sigh of relief. "One yes will be sufficient, my love." He kissed her. "I may even let that boyscout Scotsman be best man. Make him wear his kilt." 

Charlie's eyes sparkled with humor. "I think Duncan would look verra handsome in his kilt." She waggled her eyebrows up and down. "I wouldn't mind seeing you in one, either." 

"You wicked, wicked woman. Propositioning me in such a manner." Methos laughed. "What do you say tomorrow we return to Seacouver, and tell everyone the news?" 

"Sounds good." Charlie's hands started to wander over his shoulders and chest. "What do you say about practicing for the honeymoon?" 

"What makes you thinks I need any practice?" Methos laughed as he scooped her up in his arms, and started toward the bedroom. 

* * *

The next day, they arrived back in Seacouver and headed towards Duncan's. Methos glanced away from the road to look at Charlie. She had the look of a well-loved woman. His woman. She was going to make a beautiful bride. 

They got to the dojo, and Methos yelled out, "Hello. Anyone home?" 

Duncan stepped out from the office. "Methos. Charlie!" He grabbed her in a bear hug, and started spinning her around. He finally set her on her feet, and studied her face. "Well, you certainly look as if the cabin agreed with you." He hugged her again. 

Methos uncoiled Duncan's arms from around Charlie's waist. "Please remove your hands from my fiancée, if you don't mind." He said in mock sternness. 

Duncan's gaze bounced back and forth between the two of them. "You're getting married? All Right! Congratulations." He shook Methos' hand, then hugged Charlie again. "Man, I'm so happy for the two of you." 

Methos cleared his throat. "Happy enough to be my best man?" 

Duncan was startled. "You want me to be your best man?" 

"Well, yes. MacLeod, you're one of the best friends I've ever had. I wouldn't want anyone else beside me." 

MacLeod was momentarily at a loss for words. "Methos, I...don't know what to say. Except, yes. I'd be honored." He smiled at both of them. "So, when are you getting married?" 

Charlie blushed at she swung a glance at Methos. "We...hadn't gotten that far yet." 

MacLeod laughed. "I bet. Come on upstairs. I'll even treat you to a beer, Methos." 

"Sounds good to me." 

The three of them were in the loft later, when Amanda returned, her arms laden with packages. Joe followed, also carrying bags. MacLeod groaned. "So, Amanda, did any of my credit cards survive, or did they all melt from the heat of your shopping spree?" 

Amanda set the packages down, and climbed onto Duncan's lap, a pout on her pretty face. "But, Mac, you know I only buy pretty things to please you." She stared at him from underneath her lashes. "They're for your enjoyment, as much as mine." She kissed him passionately, then stood up and turned to Methos and Charlie. "So, how are the two of you doing? Charlie, are you doing okay, now?" 

"I'm just wonderful. How about yourself?" 

Amanda walked over to relieve Joe of his burden. "I've been just fine. Wait until you see the apartment I found for you guys. You'll love it." She carried her packages into the bedroom, then returned. "Duncan and Joe got all your stuff packed. It's all ready for you to move in. It's on the fourth floor, and it sort of reminds me of a turret, like in a castle? Anyway, it has a wonderful view, and a great big fireplace." She was using her hands to add to her narrative. "The bedroom is huge, and it has a spa-type tub in the bathroom. And..." 

Duncan put a finger to her lips to stop her monologue. "Darling, take a breath, before you hyperventilate." 

Methos watched the exchange with amusement. He caught Charlie's eye, and rolled his eyes. She stifled a laugh. Charlie stood up as Joe came forward, and gave her a big hug. "You doing okay, sweet thing?" he whispered. Charlie nodded. 

Amanda was still going a mile a minute as Charlie tried to interrupt. "Amanda, Amanda....Amanda!" 

"What??" 

Charlie just smiled. "Please, sit down. We need to talk to you. Joe, you, too." 

Methos grabbed Charlie's hand, and laced his fingers with hers. "We've got something to tell you. I asked Charlie to marry me." 

Duncan interrupted. "And for some strange reason, she accepted." 

"Very funny, MacLeod." Methos frowned at him. But that was forgotten when Amanda threw herself at the two of them. 

"How wonderful!" She hugged both Methos and Charlie at the same time. "I think it's about time he made an honest woman of you." 

"Amanda, I was hoping you'd agree to be my Maid of Honor?" Charlie asked. 

Amanda almost fell on the floor when she reared back in surprise. "Me? Me?" 

Duncan started laughing as he reached out to steady her. "I know. I had the same reaction when they asked me to be the best man." 

Methos saw Joe's face fall as he heard this. His disappointment showed for a split second, but he quickly tried to cover it. Methos was about to say something when Charlie turned toward Joe. 

"Joe, I've got a special favor to ask of you. As you know, my parents died many years ago. And I was wondering..." She trailed off. 

"Wondering what?" Joe asked. Methos knew what was coming next, and fell in love with Charlie all over again. 

"Well, during my last few months here, I've really come to rely on you, look up to you, ya know? I was hoping you'd consent to give me away?" Charlie asked softly, her face uncertain. 

Joe's face brightened, looking just like a proud father. Methos should have known that Charlie wouldn't let him be left out. "Charlie," Joe said quietly. "I can't think of anything I'd rather do." Charlie hugged him, her eyes shiny with unshed tears. 

Duncan stood up. "Well, before we flood this place with all the crying around her, I think this calls for a toast. Hold on a minute." He disappeared into his den, returning minutes later with a dusty wine bottle. "I've been saving this for a special occasion. This is almost as old as I am." He blew some of the dust off of it, then searched through the kitchen drawer for a corkscrew. With great flair, he opened the bottle, then poured each of them a glass. When everyone had glasses in hand, Duncan raised his glass. 

"To Methos and Charlie. Many happy, happy years together." Everyone clicked glasses, then drank. Suddenly Methos, Duncan and Amanda looked up. Joe and Charlie glanced at each other. They knew that look. 

The door to the lift opened, and Richie stepped out. He saw everyone staring at him. "What, what'd I do?" 

"Nothing, Richie. We just weren't expecting you so soon." Amanda went over to hug him. "We figured you'd want to stick around down there and celebrate your win." 

"I figured I'd come celebrate with the people who matter most to me." 

Duncan went over to shake his hand. "So, how does it feel to be the national champion?" 

Richie beamed. "Great! Did you watch the race, Mac?" 

"Sure did. We watch it at the bar. That was a hell of a ride." Duncan went to get another glass to pour Richie a glass of wine. 

"Yeah." Joe added. "My customers were very impressed that I know the new champion. Congratulations, Richie." 

"Thanks, Joe" Richie approached Charlie. "You okay, pretty lady? The news reports said things got a little hairy for you." 

Charlie gave him a big hug. "Yeah, I'm doing okay, now. I'm so happy for you. I wish I could have seen the race, but I was not feeling well, and Methos took me to the cabin." 

"That's okay. Duncan said you needed to get away for awhile. Besides, I had the race taped. I've got copies. Methos, how you been?" 

"Good, Richie. Congratulations. I heard the commentators say it was one of the best races they've seen in years." 

Richie accepted the glass Duncan handed him, then sat down on the couch. "Man, crossing that finish line was such a rush. But, it's good to be home." He looked at the wine. "So, what are you all up to? We must be celebrating something, if Methos is drinking wine instead of beer. And, since you didn't know I was coming back, I know it wasn't for me." 

Methos laid an arm around Charlie's shoulders, a smile playing about his lips. "We were toasting our marriage." 

Richie almost choked on his wine. "Marriage!" He hopped up from the couch, and grabbed Charlie around the waist. "All right. Congrats, pretty lady. Methos, way to go, man." 

"Thanks, Richie. We were just going over some of the wedding details." 

Amanda said, "Charlie has asked me to be her maid of honor, Duncan is going to be the best man, and Joe is giving away the bride." 

Richie started to look hunted. "Uhh...don't take this the wrong way, but if you're thinking of making me an usher, please don't. I'd make a terrible usher." 

"But we don't want to leave you out, Richie." Charlie said. 

Richie decided to deter Charlie, before she had him preceding her down the aisle, throwing flowers. "Tell you what, you leave me be, and I'll..." he grasped for something. "I promise there won't be any strippers at Methos' bachelor party! How's that?" 

Methos looked like he wanted to argue with this. "Hey, now, wait just a minute..." 

Charlie shook her head, and decided to let both of them off the hook. "Okay, okay. Just promise me at least once dance at the reception." She glanced at Methos. "And you can have a stripper at the party, as long as she goes home with Richie." 

Richie brightened at this idea. "It's a deal. Joe, can we have it at the bar? I'll handle all the arrangements." 

"I'd be insulted if you had it anyplace else." Joe said. 

Methos looked sort of disgruntled at this turn of events, but Charlie knew he only playing. Still, she went up to whisper in his ear, "Just wait. None of those hired strippers has anything on me." 

Methos just laughed, and hugged her to him. "Damn, I'm going to have to stay on my toes around you, wench." 

She grinned at him saucily. "On your toes isn't quite what I had in mind." She looked at Amanda, and winked. "Right, Amanda?" 

Amanda grinned. "That's right." And she returned the wink. Uh-oh. Methos knew he was in trouble now. He started eyeing both women warily. 

Duncan just laughed. "Give up, old man. If you can't beat 'em, just enjoy 'em." 

Methos knew he was right. "I plan to, Highlander, I plan to." And as he reached for Charlie's hand, he murmured, "for as long as I can." 

**THE END**

* * *

© 1998   
Please send comments to the author! 

Disclaimer 

* * *


End file.
